La Croisade des Enfants
by Tach-Pistache
Summary: Une croisade sans but religieux, un troupeau d'agneaux sans bergers. Le fil que tu suis peut te couper la main, la monture que tu chevauches peut te piétiner et te laisser agonisant dans le sable. Et au final qui sait ce qui les attend ? Est-ce que la mer s'ouvrira en leur donnant les réponses promises, ou les engloutira, gamins crédules et têtus ?
1. Introduction

**BONJOOOUR !**

**Ou bonsoir. Ou bonne nuit si vous comptez lire ça juste avant de piquer un somme plus ou moins mérité.  
**

**Dois-je me présenter ? Non, vous avez raison, on s'en fiche. Retenez juste mon nom, Tachika, mais si vous voulez appelez-moi Tach-sama, ça me ferait plaisir (que voulez-vous ? C'est agréable des fois de flatter son ego... Bref.)  
**

**Vous avez donc cliqué sur cette fiction et je vous en félicite, c'est un excellent choix ! (Ah ben oui, mais bon, si l'auteur de quelque chose vous informe de but en blanc que son texte est un monceau d'excréments, moi je sais pas si je vais le lire ou pas...)  
**

**Mais si vous voulez passer directement à la fiction (eh oui, car là il ne va y avoir que du blabla peu intéressant d'une auteure mégalomane qui n'est même pas sûre d'avoir quelque chose à dire, en fin de compte) vous pouvez gentiment passer au chapitre prochain, où l'aventure commence, la grande, la vraie ! (un truc de dingue, je ne vous raconte pas.)  
**

**Sinon, eh bien vous pouvez continuer à lire pour apprendre une foule de choses passionnantes sur la fic' que vous ne comprendrez même pas et que je doute pouvoir vous dire parce que sinon, c'est du spoil pur et dur :D (Oh, premier smiley du texte. Il fût un temps où même mon bonjour aurait été décoré d'un smiley souriant pour vous plonger dans une ambiance conviviale, mais bon, les temps changent, on évolue (comme les Pokémons !) et j'essaie de réduire mon taux de smileys pour paraître plus "adulte".  
**

**Ouais parce qu'à quatorze ans on a tendance à te traiter avec condescendance, genre "ooh regarde la gamine elle essaie d'écrire des choses biens mais elle met des smileys dans ses messages d'auteure c'est tellement pathétique !" ... Tout le monde a eu quatorze ans un jour, Damoiselles. Peut-être ça part d'un bon sentiment (quoique), mais franchement les remarques sur mon âge (que j'ai fort beau) c'est à la limite de la méchanceté.  
**

**ET MOI J'AIME PAS LA MECHANCETE ! *pleure*  
**

**Tiens, toujours pas un mot sur la fic', peut-être devrais-je fermer cette parenthèse et commencer les choses sérieuses...)  
**

**Bon, alors, tout ça pour vous dire que :  
**

**1 : Ceci n'est pas une fic suivant le parcours du manga, non, loin de là. C'est plutôt comme un after, une suite inventée au fond des méandres de mon cerveau de gosse. Il y aura certains des personnages que vous connaissez (bien sûr je vais taire leur nom pour vous laisser dans un relatif suspense, insérez une rire démoniaque ici) mais je tiens à vous avertir que ça se passe dans les 100 ans après l'histoire de notre cher Alchimiste blond. Donc qui dit avancée dans le temps dit forcément...  
**

**2 : Des OC. Oooh oui, cette fiction va en être truffée. Je tiens cependant à vous avertir, aucun Mary-Sue ou Gary-Stu, d'aucune sorte. J'aime pas ça, c'est moche, ça peut pas être méchant ou bête ou menteur ou au contraire trop logique, trop séduisant (le trop étant ce qu'il est, un surplus, une inutilité, presque une tare.) Bref, aucun perso parfait qui réussit tout et tout avec des pouvoirs hors du commun par la force de l'Amûr, blablabla. Tiens, en parlant d'Amour...  
**

**3 : Pas de yaoi. Aaaaaaah oui je sais en combinant des OC et pas de couple gay potentiel je perds 80 pour cent de mon lectorat, achevez-moi je ne mérite pas de vivre ! ... Enfin, bref. C'pas sûr au fond, parce que ça me choque moi-même (Tiens, mais attends, tu travailles sur une fiction où les trois personnages principaux sont parfaitement gays et d'un coup tu passes, en parallèle, à une fiction avec des couples hétéros ? Are you fouting of my head ?!) mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.  
(Sinon si vous aimez Death Note, et même si vous aimez pas, n'hésitez pas à chercher la fiction "**Biographie du Ventre**", c'est du même style mais avec des beaux mecs (enfin UN magnifique, et deux plus ou moins beaux) et du yaoi ! ... Quoi ? C'est pas interdit l'auto-pub.)****  
**

**4 : Et puis enfin, un scénario que j'espère complet et détaillé (ouais, je sais, lire une fiction qui demande de réfléchir avant de s'endormir c'nul. Faut lire ça quand tu t'ennuies au boulot, pour les plus grandes, et quand tu t'emmerdes comme un loir en bouteille dans ta chambre pour les plus jeunes. Z'avez vu je parle comme une jaquette de jeu vidéo !) Je veux dire, genre, avec une INTRIGUE. Des éléments de SUSPENSE. Un truc de fou. J'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie moi ! C'Louise qui s'en occupe pour BdV !  
**

**Bon, voilà, qu'ai-je à dire encore ? Pas grand-chose au fond. Ah si :  
**

**j'espère de tout coeur que vous ressentirez les mêmes choses que moi pendant votre lecture, parce que j'aime écrire et j'aime savoir que ce que j'écris touche les gens, leur plaît, tout ça. Sincèrement.  
**

**Comme... Tout le monde je suppose ?  
**

**...  
**

**Ouais, bon, brefouilles : have a nice day, et changez de chapitre !  
**

**I'M STILL LOVING YOOOU ! (en toute amitié !)  
**

**Tach-sama la Grande.  
**


	2. Premiers pas

Harry Wishman avait toujours été quelqu'un de très déterminé.

Ce n'était pas son genre de douter pour une broutille, ou même pour quelque chose qui en valait la peine. S'il avait un choix à faire, il ne s'embarrassait pas de tergiversions interminables : il prenait une option au hasard et advienne qui pourra !

Il savait transmettre à son entourage cette détermination, cette foi dans ses choix qui se révélaient toujours, bizarrement, très bons. On l'appelait l'Homme sans Doute dans la région. Des fois, des inconnus venaient sonner à sa porte pour qu'il les aide à choisir entre deux options – et le le faisait, car Mr Wishman aimait rendre service.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Mr Wishman reçut la lettre, un matin d'Octobre pluvieux, il ne mit pas longtemps à accepter la proposition qu'on lui faisait. Tant pis pour les étrangers, de toute manière, ils sauraient bien se débrouiller sans lui. Ni femme ni enfants à laisser derrière lui, d'ailleurs – il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Tout allait bien. Et la lettre le lui promettait, d'ailleurs, que tout irait bien pour lui – mieux encore que ce qu'il n'avait déjà.

Il avait alors plié bagages, confiant la maison à Xiaoyu, le robot domestique, et s'en était allé prendre le dernier train pour le nord d'Amestris. Il était confiant, il avait même presque hâte car, en quarante-trois ans d'existence, jamais une lettre ne lui avait autant plu.

La lettre était sobre, précise, alléchante pourtant, la lettre expliquait avec des mots clairs ce qu'on attendait de lui. La lettre précisait les dangers aussi – mais Harry Wishman aimait le danger car il savait comment le contrer. L'illégalité ne lui faisait pas peur. Il faisait toujours les bons choix.

On l'avait accueilli, on lui avait donné le matériel, on lui avait dit : mettez-vous au travail, Mr Wishman, et il avait obéi avec une ardeur qu'il avait crue perdue après avoir passé son diplôme. Des mois étaient passés sans qu'il ne renonce ni ne se pose de questions, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, tout simplement. Et c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré l'expéditeur de la lettre, ils communiquaient par téléphone, et la seule raison était que l'expéditeur semblait malade, très malade. A chaque fois que le combiné faisait voler les premières notes de _La Marche de Papier_ par Lenina Demerondo, il avait un drôle de sentiment qui lui serrait le ventre. Il pensait à de la pitié. La voix exhalait la souffrance même lorsqu'elle se voulait heureuse. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre.

L'expéditeur avait ses caprices – comme tous les commanditaires. Il ne devait pas tout de suite travailler sur L'EXPERIENCE, il devait juste faire des prototypes à partir de vieux dessins – des archives d'un grand-père mort depuis longtemps, probablement – et créer un dispositif ingénieux pouvant être relié à un corps humain. Il l'avait fait sans discuter. Rien ne lui manquait. Il aimait le confinement. Cinq mois plus tard, huit enveloppes et huit paquets de fils et de circuits avaient été sagement alignés devant lui et il avait su que son travail touchait à sa fin.

Le soir même, alors qu'il débouchait une bouteille de vin pour auto-fêter son succès, _La Marche de Papier_ avait résonné dans l'appartement. Il avait décroché, la voix semblait contente, on allait venir le chercher, voir son travail, il pourrait venir. Un homme était arrivé vingt minutes après. Ils avaient longuement discuté, les corps avaient été admirés et on avait envoyé des photographies du dispositif.

Puis on l'avait emmené.

Harry Wishman avait toujours fait les bons choix au long de sa vie, il en était certain et c'était la chose à faire.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit les matériaux – L'EXPERIENCE – qu'on lui proposait, non, avec lesquels on lui ordonnait de créer ce qu'il aimait, il finit par douter, pour la toute première fois. Peut-être que la bonne étoile d'Harry Wishman venait de lui tourner le -être que ce choix-ci n'avait pas été, en fin de compte, si bon que ça.

_Bad luck_ aurait dit sa mère. Pas de chance.

La voix résonna dans la pièce – le mouroir – où l'homme vomissait ses tripes dans un coin sombre. Un rire douloureux la secouait mais elle était encore très claire.

- Il serait amusant de donner des yeux rouges au huitième corps. Vous me comprenez, Mr Wishman ?

* * *

- Bon, allez, vas-y, c'est quoi la règle numéro Une ?

- Ben…

- On doit…

- On doit.

- On doit donner…

- On doit donner.

- On doit donner quelque chose…

- On doit donner quelque chose.

- T'en as la moitié là ! Ca ne te suffit pas ?

- Euh…

- Tu es désespérante.

Amber se coucha sur le dos, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. L'herbe avait perdu sa rosée depuis peu et elle était encore fraîche. Une fourmi aventureuse décida d'escalader son bras, et elle prit une brindille pour la faire tomber. A ses côtés, Cathy semblait lasse, et elle referma son Manuel d'Apprentissage à l'Alchimie d'un coup sec.

- Sérieux, comment tu fais pour être si douée si tu ne connais pas les deux seules règles du Manuel ?

- Mais je m'en fiche des règles ! Je connais la pratique, c'est tout bête, c'est quoi ce besoin de tout régler là ? s'exclama t-elle en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

Elle savait que Cathy n'était pas du tout de cet avis et qu'elles allaient partir dans un grand débat, la plus jeune allait dire que la théorie servait à mieux assimiler la pratique et la plus âgée allait rétorquer que la pratique menait vers le mieux. Tellement prévisible ! Elles l'étaient toujours lorsqu'elles parlaient d'Alchimie.

- D'accord, prends-toi un trois demain à ton test, mais 'viens pas pleurer après parce que papi t'a punie !

- Ouais, ouais mais aussi ils ne mettent pas assez de points en pratique en Cinquième, la primaire c'est plus simple, se défendit la blonde en marmonnant.

- D'où l'intérêt d'apprendre la théorie ! rétorqua Cat avec un grand sourire brillant.

Amber lui donna un coup de Manuel sur la tête pour la faire taire.

Au fond, elle était presque certaine de les connaître, ces fichues règles d'Alchimie, pas par cœur, c'était ça le problème. Savoir le sujet principal était le plus important, non ? Pas pour Mme Monfils, une femme raide et sèche, avec des lunettes énormes et qui aimait plus que tout se pencher sur elle à la manière d'un vautour et de criailler « Miss Bloodflower aimerait peut-être réciter sa leçon devant le proviseur ? »

- Salope ! siffla t-elle entre ses dents.

Cathy poussa un petit cri étranglé en l'entendant.

- Amber ! fit-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ben quoi ? répondit l'aînée en haussant les épaules. C'est vrai que c'est une salo-

- Mais t'es vulgaire !

La blonde partit d'un fou-rire en voyant l'expression réellement choquée de sa petite sœur, puis elle se rassit, époussetant soigneusement son dos couvert d'herbe mouillée. Cathy, dans un souci du détail, termina le travail en enlevant les herbes de ses cheveux.

- Tu sais, au fond je sais un peu ce que c'est, les Règles, lui confia t-elle.

Elle renifla d'un air de dire « ben voyons » et Amber se sentit vexée.

- T'en doute ?

- Ben, si tu connaissais le fond, tu connaîtrais la formulation… Non ?

- Pas la formulation exacte ! Mais je sais que si je veux quelque chose, je dois donner un truc qui a la même, disons… La même masse, le même…

- La même valeur, lui souffla Cat, rassurée de voir que sa grande sœur avait tout de même retenu quelques petites choses.

- Voilà, valeur, j'avais oublié le terme…

- Et la seconde chose ?

Amber réfléchit quelques secondes. Un vent chaud souffla sur le jardin et des pissenlits volèrent. Elle se souvenait vaguement que leurs parents lui avaient dit que de petits génies utilisaient ces plantes comme moyen de transport… Mais bon, elle était jeune, elle avait trop grandi pour y croire encore.

- Amber…

- Oui, oui, donc, la Règle, se reprit-elle aussitôt. Donc, celle-là elle est facile, on peut tout échanger, voilà. Tu vois que je les connais ?

Cathy hocha la tête et feuilleta le Manuel d'un air concentré, repoussant une mèche blond platine derrière son oreille. Elle avait toujours été plus studieuse qu'Amber, mais bon, ça risquait de lui passer, elle n'aurait plus la tête à ça plus grande. Enfin peut-être.

- Et les interdits de l'Alchimiste ? finit-elle par dire.

- Non, Cathy, on ne va pas _encore_ réviser ? gémit-elle, la bouche tordue en une moue censée apitoyer la plus jeune.

Mais l'autre fit trois fois non de la tête et s'assit bien convenablement devant sa grande sœur qui poussa un long soupir après un dernier « c'est pas juste » parfaitement inutile.

- Allez, vas-y. Le premier.

- Toute façon le premier c'est pas que pour les Alchimistes, on le connaît depuis toujours, j'compte pas devenir une criminelle, allez on le passe !

- Nan.

- « On ne doit pas s'opposer à l'armée », bla bla bla.

- Tu vois que tu le connais !

- Mais justement, je m'en fiche…

Cat entortilla le bout de sa natte autour de son index. C'était le signe qu'elle commençait à perdre patience, et bien que cela n'arrivait que rarement, Amber en était souvent la cause. Elle reconnut le signal et elle baissa les yeux, adoptant l'unique expression qui lui permettrait de s'en sortir : la soumission. L'autre eut un petit sourire et lâcha ses cheveux, ce qui était de bon augure, et Amber releva la tête.

- Donc, ensuite ?

- Ben, pas le droit de créer des gens, parce qu'on a bien vu ce que ça faisait avec cette histoire d'Eclipse.

- Et le dernier ? T'es presque au bout.

- Pas le droit de créer d'argent, sinon tout le système économique s'effondrerait.

- Exact ! Et voilà, c'est fini !

Elle clapa la couverture d'un air satisfait et se releva. Le derrière de sa jupe bleue plissée, dernière création des magasins VANCOX qu'Amber lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, était constellé de taches vertes.

- Mince, ça part pas à la machine ça ! se plaignit-elle en tordant le tissu pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Viens, on va aller mettre du détachant vite fait, au pire Mme Duncan devrait avoir quelque chose pour la réparer, proposa Amber en se relevant à son tour.

Mme Duncan était leur voisine la plus proche. Elle s'occupait, de temps à autres, du grand-père Bloodflower et les fillettes la connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient nées. Elle savait repriser et nettoyer des vêtements à merveille, et son petit commerce fonctionnait très bien puisqu'il n'y avait aucune concurrence à Lega-Cy.

- Tu ne sais pas enlever les taches avec l'alchimie ? demanda la plus jeune alors qu'elles entraient ensemble dans la véranda.

La blonde y réfléchit un instant puis haussa les épaules.

- J'sais pas… J'ai peur de me tromper. Il faudrait que je m'entraîne d'abord.

- Oh…

- Eh oui, on n'apprend pas ça au collège.

- Oui mais tu es douée, alors je pensais que tu avais une petite idée de comment on faisait.

- Peut-être, mais ça enlèverait sûrement la couleur avec, donc autant éviter, tu ne penses pas ?

Elles se dirigèrent en silence dans les grands escaliers – ils étaient sombres, une odeur de renfermé et de métal humide stagnait à leurs pieds et rampait, lourde, sur les marches luisantes. Avec le temps, les deux sœurs avaient appris à aimer cette odeur comme on aime une personne un peu dérangée. Elles la considéraient comme une partie de leur enfance.

La maison était vieille, sûrement la plus vieille de la ville. Lorsque leur grand-père n'était pas sous masque à oxygène, il lui arrivait de parler de la Lega-Cy telle qu'il l'avait trouvée, avec leur grand-mère – morte depuis longtemps. Elles l'écoutaient rêveusement en pensant aux histoires qui avaient suivi l'Eclipse et toutes ces horreurs.

Elles étaient nées ici et avaient grandi ici, avec cette odeur de renfermé et de poussière froide, de tissu humide, de naphtaline dans les armoires, l'odeur des choses anciennes - et elles avaient souvent eu l'impression d'être elles aussi plus vieilles qu'elles auraient dû l'être.

La maison était leur amie, leur nourrice, et leur unique alliée lors des parties de cache-cache interminables ou des chasses au trésor, avec des indices sur les fenêtres en ogive, qu'elles faisaient pour tuer l'ennui. La maison était leur maison.

La salle de bains se trouvait au troisième étage, et d'ordinaire la femme de ménage abandonnait son travail à cet endroit précis, si bien que dans les couloirs plus en hauteur, il y avait une épaisse couche de poussière avec un parfum diffus de pastel. C'était bizarre, et leur grand-père leur avait interdit d'aller fouiller dans les pièces du fond – elles s'étaient effondrées et il fallait tout retaper. C'était de là que venait l'odeur de craie. Les alchimistes censés réparer la maison n'avaient fait que tracer les cercles avant de s'en aller.

Il y avait bien un quatrième étage, mais c'était le grenier. Or comme tout le monde le sait, les greniers sont généralement des endroits remplis de poussière et d'araignées, voire de scorpions du désert, sombres et inutiles. Les gamines n'y étaient jamais allées.

Elles poussèrent la petite porte de la salle d'eau et Cathy fit la moue en retirant sa jupe bleue et en la tendant à Amber. Elle lui fit un petit sourire désolé et fouilla dans le panier à linge sale pour ne pas faire une lessive à vide.

- Tu devrais aller te chercher un pantalon qui ne craint pas l'herbe, un truc du genre, lui lança-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le détachant.

- J'sais pas si j'en ai un…

- Oh, un pantalon de pyjama, tu dois avoir ça !

- Je ne vais pas mettre un pyjama, s'offusqua Cat. Imagine si on me voit !

- Mais personne ne va te voir, on est dans le jardin, soupira sa sœur.

- Pas grave, je prendrai une chaise, et ma jupe grise, d'accord ?

Elle s'en fut avant qu'Amber ne puisse y redire quelque chose et la blonde haussa les épaules en l'entendant dévaler les escaliers. Elle cria un « ne cours pas » inutile, par simple habitude, et retourna à sa machine à laver. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas, de toute manière, mais bon, si elle se cassait la cheville, ce serait tant pis pour elle !

En redescendant au deuxième étage, elle alla aussitôt dans la chambre de sa sœur qui fouillait dans ses tiroirs d'un air concentré. Amber vint l'aider à chercher ladite jupe grise et elles finirent par la trouver roulée en boule derrière son lit. Des poils de chat attestaient le fait que Snicket l'avait prise pour son panier.

- Pff, je t'avais bien dit de ne pas la laisser traîner, grogna Amber en enlevant les poils les plus voyants, du plat de la main.

Cathy ne répondit rien, contrairement à son habitude, et la blonde se retourna au bout de quelques secondes. La plus jeune avait pris une drôle d'expression, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude. Or Cat n'avait pas pour habitude de s'inquiéter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ben… Ca m'a fait penser qu'on n'a pas vu Snicket de la journée, et bon, c'est bizarre, d'habitude il est toujours dans nos pieds à réclamer à manger…

- Tiens, c'est vrai, ça…

Elle lui rendit la jupe grise et sortit de la chambre, jetant un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche pour voir si leur chat n'était pas dans les parages. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace du félin arrogant qui leur servait d'animal de compagnie. Elle haussa vaguement les épaules pour se retourner vers Cathy, qui avait une attitude plus décente avec un bas plutôt qu'en petite culotte.

- Bah, tu sais, il doit encore être dans le voisinage à se faire cajoler par une mamie ! fit-elle autant pour rassurer sa sœur que se rassurer elle-même.

Mais dans le fond, ce n'était pas idiot – Snicket était terriblement narcissique et passait son temps à se faire adorer de tout le monde. C'aurait été logique et même habituel, et elles auraient eu peur pour rien. Pourtant Cathy n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Un pli soucieux barrait son front de gosse.

- N'empêche…

- Bon, bon, très bien ! souffla t-elle. T'as regardé dans la chambre de papi ?

- J'y vais !

Elles tuèrent ainsi une demi-heure de leur journée en cherchant une trace invisible de leur chat – mais il n'était nulle part, ni sous les marches de l'entrée, ni à côté du réfrigérateur, ni même caché dans un coin de la véranda à profiter du soleil. Amber abandonna vite. Elle avait raison depuis le début, il n'était juste pas dans la maison.

Elle retrouva sa sœur paniquée dans la cuisine. Elle s'était assise sur le tabouret de bar que son père avait rapporté d'une boutique de Silica et se tordait les doigts.

- On n'aurait pas dû l'appeler comme ça, murmura t-elle lorsque la blonde s'assit à ses côtés.

- Comme ça quoi ?

- On n'aurait pas dû l'appeler Snicket.

Amber eut un bref éclat de rire. Le peintre Armando Snicket avait effectivement disparu dans la nature à l'âge de trente-sept ans – il était présumé mort depuis longtemps, mais leur grand-père avait toujours eu l'espoir qu'un jour il reviendrait remettre à flot le marché artistique. Il avait un faible pour ses tableaux.

- Mais non voyons, ça lui va très bien et puis il n'a pas disparu !

- Imagine qu'il se soit fait écraser ! T'es allée voir sur la route ? lui demanda t-elle avec véhémence.

Un peu surprise, elle secoua la tête.

- Non, mais Cathy…

- Oui ?

- Tu sais… - elle choisit ses mots avec soin – Snicket est un très vieux chat, tu sais, et…

- Ah non ! la coupa t-elle. Arrête avec ça ! Même vieux il n'a pas le droit de mourir !

- Enfin soit réaliste ! Les vieux chats meurent parfois avec des maladies horribles !

- Oui, se faire écraser, c'est tellement mieux comme mort, railla t-elle.

- Et puis enfin, pourquoi on parle de ça ? s'énerva Amber. Il n'est pas mort, tu le sais bien !

- Oui… C'est vrai. Pardon.

La jeune fille soupira et posa son visage dans sa paume, regardant un coin de ciel bleu par la grande fenêtre de la cuisine. Il devait être dix-sept heures. Un grand nuage ouaté passa sans se presser dans le lointain, et sa sœur reprit la parole avant qu'elle ne le perde de vue.

- Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

- Je crois, oui.

Elles se levèrent presque en même temps et elles se mirent à courir vers le troisième étage, habituées à remonter à toute vitesse lorsqu'elles faisaient la course. Elles n'étaient même pas essoufflées en y arrivant. Amber et Cathy dépassèrent, sans lui adresser un seul regard, la salle de bains.

Finalement, elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte encore plus vieille que celles de l'entrée, à la poignée rouillée. Le parquet grinçait plus fort que de coutume, et les empreintes de leurs pas étaient inscrites dans les moutons de poussière. Amber hésita un moment. Elles avaient vécu dans l'interdiction d'entrer, et pour elle, c'était comme une trahison d'enfreindre les ordres de son grand-père pour un motif aussi futile. En plus, elles n'étaient pas sûres que Snicket fût là. Et si c'était vraiment effondré, elles risquaient leur vie pour un greffier !

- Bon, on entre ?

Cathy hocha la tête, et d'une main peu assurée, baissa la lourde poignée de métal torsadé. Elles poussèrent la porte précautionneusement, avec le sentiment de faire quelque chose de Grave, mais ce qu'elles virent dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elles imaginaient. La plus jeune poussa un drôle de petit bruit, comme si elle s'étranglait avec sa salive. La blonde non plus n'en revenait pas. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais comme elle n'était pas sûre ce qu'il fallait prononcer, elle referma la bouche.

Rien d'effondré, rien de dangereux ici. C'était la pièce la plus luxueuse qu'elles aient jamais vue. Les étagères et les tapis étaient bien supérieurs à ceux du reste de la maison, qui s'étaient fendus ou élimés. Partout, il y avait des livres, bien rangés, avec des tranches violet et or, et posés sur un bureau en bois luisant, une vingtaine d'instruments en verre et en métal. Un cercle moins poussiéreux que le reste attestait qu'il y avait eu une lampe posée sur le bois, jusqu'à très récemment.

Amber suivit le trajet logique jusqu'à la main de l'un des hommes qui la regardaient, pétrifiés. La lampe en or bien serrée dans sa paume, un revolver tremblant dans l'autre. Son comparse filait déjà à moitié par la fenêtre et lui jetait un regard étrange. Elle voulut se placer devant Cathy mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, l'homme au milieu du tapis avait fermé les yeux et tiré à l'aveuglette.

Au fil du temps, Amber apprendrait à ne pas haïr cet homme. Il voulait probablement les effrayer un peu avant de fuir, pour qu'elles soient assez traumatisées pour ne rien dire. Les voleurs ne sont pas nécessairement violents avec leurs victimes.

Non, il n'avait peut-être pas voulu envoyer cette balle dans la tête de sa sœur.

Elle ne comprit pas, sur le coup, ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle avait fermé les paupières en entendant la détonation et avait saisi l'épaule de Cathy qui s'était tout de suite couchée. Elle avait attendu, la fenêtre avait claqué, la porte avec. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, elle rouvrit un œil. Cathy ne s'était pas relevée. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son dos avant qu'un filet chaud ne vienne chatouiller sa paume. Elle la regarda, elle était pleine de sang.

Alors elle retourna l'enfant et elle vit les grands yeux bruns révulsés, à moitié clos, alors qu'une plaie presque ronde bouillonnait au milieu de son front de gamine.

Amber sentit un mouvement de panique s'emparer d'elle. D'hystérie. Elle serra le corps flasque dans ses bras et se mit à crier. C'était un hurlement assez aigu et assez désespéré pour attirer tout le voisinage, si elle n'avait pas été au troisième étage avec une porte bloquée et une fenêtre fermée. Aucune pensée rationnelle ne daignait de présenter à son esprit. Rien de rien, à part le fait que ça devait être un cauchemar, qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir un corps encore chaud et mou entre ses bras couverts de sang.

Elle hurlait des « non » perçants, les yeux grands ouverts, et les larmes qu'elle ne retenait pas allaient s'écraser sur le visage exsangue de sa jeune sœur pour tracer de petits ruisseaux rosés. Ses mouvements devinrent convulsifs. Le tapis de Xing se replia sous l'effet de ses coups de jambes saccadés.

Et là.

Malgré l'horreur de la situation, malgré son état de crise, Amber le vit.

Le cercle rouge sur le parquet miel.

Elle sut tout de suite ce qu'il était, mieux, quelle était sa fonction initiale. Il y avait le même genre de cercle dans son manuel d'Alchimie, moins détaillé cependant pour éviter que les enfants s'amusent à relever les morts.

Ca ressemblait à un cercle de transmutation humaine.

Son cerveau rongé par la douleur vit là l'unique chance de tout remettre dans l'ordre. Elle avait enfreint les règles et sa sœur en était morte. En tant qu'aînée, elle aurait dû être responsable, agir de manière réfléchie. C'était sa faute. Si elle la ressuscitait, si seulement elle y arrivait, alors tout irait pour le mieux…

Elle posa Cathy à côté d'elle. Ses jambes étaient encore secouées de spasmes nerveux qui l'empêchaient de rester debout. Alors en rampant, elle poussa le tapis pour dévoiler le cercle dans toute son immensité rouge. Au centre, il y avait une tache sombre qui ne luisait pas. Elle ne chercha pas à savoir ce que c'était.

Amber allait poser les mains sur le cercle quand quelque chose franchit la barrière d'hystérie que sa tête avait érigée. Une chose essentielle : l'échange équivalent. Pour avoir une vie humaine, que fallait-il donner ? Elle en était encore à ce stade d'apprentissage où il faut donner une chose exactement pareille, pour une feuille de papier pliée, il faut en donner une vierge.

Pour avoir la vie de sa sœur, fallait-il la sienne ?

Elle resta figée au dessus du cercle, les mains tremblantes.

Et Cathy s'en voudrait à son tour et voudrait la ressusciter et elles seraient prises dans un cercle vicieux.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir ! La peur de la mort lui serra brutalement les poumons en se disant qu'après la mort, elle se sentirait plus rien, et ne saurait même pas qu'elle ne sentirait plus rien puisqu'elle serait _morte_. L'inconnu la terrifia et elle recula, butant contre les étagères remplies de livres précieux. Elle avait envie de pleurer comme un enfant et que quelqu'un vienne la réconforter.

Son genou droit heurta un casier après un sursaut plus fort que les autres, et les livres finirent par tomber en s'écrasant contre ses pieds. La douleur ne la toucha presque pas. Son regard s'accrocha aux lettres noires et elle s'agrippa au livre comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage.

« La transmutation humaine présentait ce défaut que le prix à payer était bien trop important pour en voir soi-même le résultat. De plus, les expériences menées étaient très souvent désastreuses et l'humain que l'on tentait de ramener à la vie ressemblait plus à un monstre qu'à un humain, et ce pendant un laps de temps très court – les rejets étant fréquents. Le Docteur Jean- Marie Penbell fit alors énormément d'expériences sur les méthodes de liage d'Âme.

En effet, lier une Âme à un corps présente un plus grand risque de rejet, mais l'utilisateur ne perd généralement qu'un membre au lieu d'un corps entier. Le problème restait bien sûr que l'enveloppe charnelle de l'Âme était instable et l'Âme qu'on tentait de faire revenir était souvent expulsée de ladite enveloppe avant même d'avoir pu secourir l'Alchimiste. Ceux qui, en contrepartie, avaient donné une jambe ou des organes, ne pouvaient se déplacer et mourraient d'hémorragie (ce qui fut le cas du Docteur Penbell). »

Amber n'en lut pas plus, son manuel d'Alchimie lui fournissait le reste. Elle savait que le célèbre Edward Elric, le héros de la nation avait scellé l'Âme de son frère cadet dans une armure, et il avait été révélé qu'il l'avait arrachée à ce qu'on appelait la Vérité. C'était aussi la chose qui permettait ou pas d'emmener une vie humaine avec soi, moyennant finance équivalente.

Le cercle, la Vérité. L'Alchimie, l'Âme de sa sœur. On peut marchander avec les Vendeurs.

Elle rampa de nouveau vers le cercle de transmutation. Cathy était à l'autre bout de la pièce, roide et froide. Même le sang avait eu le temps de stagner et formait une croûte affreuse. Nettoyer tout ça prendrait un petit moment, mais elle reprendrait figure humaine. Amber réussit à sourire, contint le tremblement affreux de ses jambes et fit appel à l'Alchimie qui palpita bientôt dans ses mains.

Première de sa classe…

Lorsqu'elle frôla le cercle de transmutation, la lumière dansante que produisait d'habitude l'Alchimie illumina la pièce. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de lumière. Aussi se dit-elle que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond lorsqu'elle prit des teintes franchement rouges et que les éclairs se retournèrent _contre_ elle au lieu de partir vers le centre du cercle.

Elle voulut reculer et cria lorsque les tentacules de lumière rouge se mirent à envelopper ses pieds pour la tirer vers eux. Ses ongles griffèrent le parquet. Un éclair l'empêcha de faire plus de bruit et elle vit soudain une flèche rouge partir d'entre ses deux yeux comme un ver immonde.

Tout devint noir, puis blanc.

Amber haussa les sourcils.

Ben voyons. C'était ça la mort ? Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite, puis cligna des yeux. Attendez, la mort c'était vraiment ça ? Ou alors… La Vérité ? La Vérité était une grande salle blanche ? Avait-elle réussi ou… ?

- Eh oh ? lança t-elle, hésitante.

Il n'y eut aucun écho, mais une voix très calme lui répondit en retour.

- Vas-y, tourne la tête, je suis là.

Surprise, la blonde obéit. Elle ne vit rien au départ, puis une forme se distingua dans toute cette blancheur et elle aperçut les contours de ce qui semblait être un humain. Son cœur se serra. C'était peut-être l'Âme de Cathy ? Ca n'avait pas sa voix, pourtant… Elle se dirigea vers l'Être, qui était sagement assis et semblait lever la tête vers elle. Semblait, parce qu'il n'avait pas de visage.

- Euh, bonjour, dit-elle finalement une fois arrivée à son niveau. Vous… Enfin, tu es l'Âme de Cathy, hein ?

L'Être partit d'un rire léger.

- Non, pas du tout.

Elle se reprit aussitôt et plaqua un sourire aimable – enfin le plus aimable possible – sur son visage. Elle tendit la main vers son interlocuteur. Un vieux réflexe. La devise de la famille Bloodflower était « La politesse évite un paquet de problèmes », et pour ce qu'elle avait en tête, il fallait mieux se montrer courtoise.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Amber Bloodflower.

En tous cas, l'Être ne répondit pas à son geste, et elle baissa la main quelques secondes après, un peu déçue.

- Dites-moi, finit-elle par demander, est-ce que par hasard vous pourriez me dire… Enfin… J'aimerai récupérer l'Âme de ma sœur, mais…

- L'Âme ? Vraiment ? Mais tu es venue par un cercle de transmutation humaine.

- Euh oui, peut-être, enfin parce que je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider…

- Mais tu n'as pas fait de Sceau de Sang sur une enveloppe charnelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Amber était perdue.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle poliment.

- Eh bien vois-tu, pour avoir une Âme, il faut passer par les méthodes conventionnelles. Pas de Sceau, pas d'Âme.

Elle commença à ressentir une certaine panique au creux du ventre.

- Mais alors… commença t-elle.

- Oui ? répondit l'Être, toujours aussi calme.

- Je… Je suis venue ici pour rien ?

- Je le crains. Et il va falloir payer tout de même.

- Attendez !

Elle venait de crier, sa voix dérapant dans les aigus.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce possible… - elle doutait de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais il fallait au moins essayer – combien coûtent quinze secondes de temps en échange équivalent, plus une Âme ?

L'Être resta interdit pendant une poignée de secondes avant de se mettre à rire de nouveau. Mais il n'était plus calme. Il était presque moqueur.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun respect, vous autres Alchimistes ! Mais soit ! Quinze secondes et l'Âme de ta sœur ?

La blonde fut surprise par ce changement subit de situation, mais elle hocha la tête. Une grosse boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de parler. Elle avait réussi ! Cathy… Cathy allait revivre ! Elle avait réussi ! Elle… Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Une vie normale. Encore. Un grand sourire extatique plissa son visage terni par l'inquiétude.

Mais un craquement dans son dos la fit frémir et elle se retourna.

Deux énormes portes noires, gravées de signes Alchimistes, venaient de s'ouvrir. Ce qu'elle vit derrière la terrifia et elle tenta de courir, avec l'impression de répéter encore et toujours la même scène. Devant elle, l'Être blanc restait impassible alors que des tentacules noirs venaient s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine.

- Vous avez menti ! hurla t-elle en tendant les mains. Vous aviez dit…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La dernière vision qu'elle eut fut un sourire déformé sur le visage blanc de l'Être. Comme le Chat du Cheshire…

La suite fut indescriptible, apocalyptique. Sa tête fut remplie d'une foule d'informations qui lui donnèrent l'impression d'avoir dévoré des livres et d'imploser sous la masse de leur contenu. Des morceaux d'elles volaient un peu partout. Une éponge à connaissances. Trop de choses défilèrent en même temps. Trop, trop, beaucoup trop de choses…

La salle blanche réapparut peu à peu alors qu'elle vomissait dans un coin. Elle s'étonnait de ne pas trouver des lettres et des fragments d'images dans la bile qu'elle déversait. L'Être était toujours là, immuable, inchangeable, inévitable, la Vérité dans sa forme la plus parfaite. Elle tremblait toujours en tendant la main vers lui.

- L'Âme, s'entendit-elle dire, un murmure très faible.

La Vérité daigna hocher la tête et la salle blanche s'écharpa comme de la brume sous le vent. Il ne resta plus que la pièce interdite, recouverte de sang. Amber cligna des yeux. Elle ne voyait plus rien dans l'obscurité…

_15_

Une voix monocorde venait de résonner au fond de son crâne. Elle ouvrit les paupières en grand et elle se souvint.

_14_

Cathy gisait là, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Amber voulut se mettre debout et d'un coup, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, simplement parce qu'elle n'avait _plus de jambes_.

Si elle avait pu vomir, elle l'aurait fait, mais voir autant de sang d'un seul coup l'empêchait de prendre conscience de la gravité de la chose.

_13_

Une pensée affreuse roula et tangua dans on esprit, bateau dans la tempête.

Sans jambes, impossible d'atteindre Cathy…

_12_

Ramper ? Elle s'aplatit et tenta, tant bien que mal, d'avancer. Mais la tête lui tournait et elle avait envie de s'arrêter là, juste un instant, dormir un peu…

_11_

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

Ses yeux se voilaient et elle roula sur le côté, misérable. Le sang continuait à jaillir à un rythme étrangement régulier de ses jambes arrachées. La douleur était trop immense pour qu'elle pense à la ressentir, peut-être n'en était-elle même pas capable. Elle tâtonna et sa main tomba brusquement sur une chose douce. Si douce…

_6_

Elle réussit à tourner la tête et aperçut le dos blanc de Snicket, roulé en boule comme s'il dormait, à ceci près que rien n'indiquait qu'il respirait. Quant était-il entré ? Avait-il été pris, lui aussi, par la Vérité comme tribut à l'Âme de sa maîtresse ? Etait-il mort de peur ? De vieillesse ?

_5_

Une idée folle fut balancée dans le cerveau de la jeune fille blonde. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, elle attrapa le chat raidi par la peau du cou et le tira vers elle. Les images dansèrent dans son esprit. Un Sceau de Sang, son ultime espoir… Le rejet, les quatre dernières secondes…

_4_

Cathy la haïrait-elle de devoir passer son existence dans un chat ? Ne préfèrerait-elle pas mourir en paix ?

_3_

Elle avait assez de sang sur elle pour dessiner le Sceau en son entier. Elle ouvrit la gueule de l'animal et traça le cercle sur la langue rosée.

_2_

L'Alchimie pulsa au bout de ses doigts et l'Âme qu'elle avait englobée passa dans le corps du chat sous forme d'un unique éclair doré.

La voix se tut, et Snicket ouvrit de grands yeux bruns alors qu'Amber fermait les siens.

* * *

Jim tiqua en entendant les premières notes de la musique qu'il écoutait. D'un geste impatient, il releva sa visière noire de crasse et d'un geste impatient, double-cliqua sur le bouton veille/éveil de son baladeur. Cela changea automatiquement la musique et un morceau nommé Her Name is Alice* remplaça la voix Xinoise. Nouvelle fonction. Des heures qu'il avait mises pour la télécharger !

Pas qu'il n'aimait pas la musique Xinoise, non, bien sûr. Mais il l'avait écoutée en boucle le jour d'avant pour se concentrer sur un nouveau modèle d'automail cylindrique qui incluait des lames tournantes pour un jardinier zélé. Il l'avait tant écoutée que maintenant elle le dégoûtait, comme un plat qu'on a trop souvent mangé.

Enfin, pas étonnant qu'il l'aie choisie, Rolling Girl* semblait faite pour cet automail.

Il se releva en grimaçant. Ses épaules le brûlaient. Il allait devoir passer chez le masseur plus tôt que prévu. Il était sûrement son meilleur client, il aurait pu lui faire une ristourne ! Ingrat. Il s'étira, enleva définitivement son masque de protection et l'accrocha à la vieille patère de bois brûlé. Il débrancha le soudeur avant de le poser sur une surface anti-feu pour qu'il refroidisse en paix, puis se dirigea comme un zombie vers son lit où il s'écroula.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge accrochée au mur était le seul bruit qu'il pouvait entendre, maintenant. Sa respiration était paisible et les instruments entassés sur son bureau ne grésillaient plus. C'était rare qu'il profite d'autant de calme. Il avait même enlevé ses écouteurs de ses oreilles et, face contre la couette, il n'entendait pas leur musique.

Jim ferma les yeux. Il était exténué. Il aurait bien dormi un peu mais il se souvenait vaguement qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant de se reposer. Un truc important. Voyons… Sa prothèse était finie, enfin presque… Eliza était partie dans le Sud profiter du soleil, donc pas de rendez-vous galant… Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression ? Pas sûr…

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'horloge et il sut l'heure qu'il était avec quelques secondes de retard, le temps que son cerveau enregistre, analyse puis classe l'information. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grands et il bondit sur son matelas défoncé, cherchant du regard ses rangers et remettant ses oreillettes en place. Il les avait bidouillées pour qu'elles soient parfaitement adaptées à ses propres oreilles.

Une fois les rangers aux pieds, il saisit son porte-monnaie, batailla un instant avec les clés de l'appartement et courut dans la cage d'escalier en claquant la porte derrière lui. Tant pis pour les risques d'effraction ! Et puis de toute manière, sa voisine, la Mère Merritt – collée au judas depuis la mort de son alcoolique de mari – verrait les potentiels voleurs et se ferait une joie de les dénoncer à la police locale.

Il sortit de l'immeuble à toute vitesse et fila dans la rue Bakers, évitant les voitures qui osaient remonter Lega-Cy pour redescendre à toute vitesse vers des villes plus plates. Il dérapa devant l'épicerie et entra à l'intérieur essoufflé, laissant une trace noire sur la belle pognée dorée. Ah, merde, il avait oublié de se laver les mains…

Les courses se firent au même rythme que sa galopade éperdue pour rattraper le Temps. La caissière le regarda d'un air amusé déposer les plats du soir et du lendemain sur le tapis roulant.

- Allons, les gamines savent se débrouiller, vous savez, lui lança t-elle alors qu'il piétinait devant la caisse. Pas la peine d'être aussi ponctuel !

- Mais j'ai promis de bien m'occuper d'elles, gémit-il. Et j'ai failli oublier en plus !

- Enfin, l'aînée est intelligente, et puis elles sont costaudes, elles supporteront l'idée que leur livreur soit en retard de quinze minutes sans pour autant en mourir !

Jim baissa la tête et se força à reprendre contenance. Instinctivement, il prit son baladeur et fit défiler les titres jusqu'à tomber sur une musique capable de l'apaiser. Where I End and You Begin* sonna bien à ses oreilles et il calqua sa respiration sur la voix du chanteur.

- Allez, tenez, et franchement arrêtez de vous mettre dans ces états pour ces jeunes filles, va !

- Oui, oui, merci, répondit-il, un peu absent. Vous pouvez mettre ça sur leur note ?

- Très bien !

Il fit un bref signe de tête pour remplacer le « au revoir » trop long et saisit ses paquets pour se remettre à courir. Il fallait maintenant se trouver un taxi pour réussir à monter tout en haut de la colline où avait été bâtie leur maison, et à pied, c'était bien trop compliqué !

Heureusement, Lega-Cy fourmillait de ce genre de services et il eut tôt fait de trouver un chauffeur à l'allure décente pour qu'il le largue devant le quartier le plus ancien de la ville. Toutes les maisons ici étaient démesurées. Lui qui habitait dans un appartement de quinze mètres carré se sentait un peu perdu au milieu de tant de façades imposantes. C'était les riches qui vivaient ici. Les riches et les vieux.

Et deux gamines qu'il connaissait bien.

Il s'arrêta devant la maison des Bloodflower puis se saisit du heurtoir en bronze pour frapper deux coups, et un après une pause – le code qu'il avait inventés avec les sœurs, plus par jeu que par nécessité. Il n'attendit pas une quelconque réponse et entra. Peut-être qu'elles ne l'avaient pas entendu, elles pouvaient être au premier étage dans la bibliothèque, dans leurs chambres, dans le jardin…

Il poussa la porte de la cuisine d'un coup d'épaule et déchargea ses provisions. De l'eau glougloutait dans la tuyauterie, peut-être que l'une d'entre elles se douchait ? Il haussa les épaules et monta fouiller les étages. Il savait qu'à son âge, la plupart de ses amis auraient expédié la tâche en vitesse pour partir s'amuser. Mais il connaissait Amber et Cathy depuis ses sept ans – quand Amber courait partout en chantant des comédies musicales pour gamines, et Cathy gazouillait dans son berceau.

Il s'était alors autoproclamé grand-frère de ces gosses et il avait appris très tôt qu'il devrait l'assumer. En effet, leurs parents devraient mourir quelques mois plus tard, et malgré la présence de leur grand-père, c'était sa famille qui s'en occupait.

Il le faisait encore. Aussi loin qu'elles se souviennent, il avait toujours été ici, alors sa présence ne les dérangeait pas et il était, pour elles, un vrai membre de leur famille restreinte. Presque le seul.

Jim regarda dans leurs chambres, dans la bibliothèque, dans la salle de jeux et même au troisième étage. La machine à laver tournait à plein régime. C'était ça l'eau dans les tuyaux…

Les deux sœurs restaient introuvables et il sentait cette bonne vieille Panique lui serrer le cœur. Il baissa le son de son baladeur et tendit l'oreille pour intercepter quoique ce soit – des rires, des cris, des appels au secours, des…

Miaulements.

Il suivit les sons comme un automate et longea un couloir rempli de poussières. Il voyait l'empreinte de quatre pieds nus dedans et il sut qu'il était sur la bonne voix. Snicket grattait à la porte, il ne savait pas laquelle, et il entendait une voix étouffée crier « au secours ». Il accéléra le pas et finit par arriver devant une porte qu'il n'avait jamais eue le droit d'ouvrir. La voix venait d'ici.

- Cathy ? demanda t-il. C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Jim, oh je suis désolée, ce n'est pas notre faute, ouvre, je t'en prie, ouvre ! Je suis désolée, pardonne-nous, pardonne-moi, ouvre, Amber va mourir, sauve-la, oh je t'en prie…

Il interrompit cette litanie éplorée en poussant la porte. Snicket se rua contre ses jambes et planta ses griffes dans son jean.

- Allez, vas-t-en, siffla t-il au chat. Cathy ? Cathy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Jim, oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée, aide-la, aide-la…

La voix ne venait pas de la pièce. Elle venait du chat. Il la regarda avec le sentiment d'halluciner. Aucune explication logique ne lui venait à l'esprit et il saisit le chat pour le hisser au niveau de ses yeux. Aussitôt, un détail le frappa. Snicket avait toujours eu les yeux bleus, caractéristique de sa race. Maintenant ils étaient bruns, le brun des yeux de Cathy.

- Oh putain de bordel de merde, souffla t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Elle lui donna un coup de patte dans la joue et il la lâcha, les yeux mi-clos.

- Amber ! Amber ! Les voleurs sont venus et ils oh mon Dieu ils m'ont tuée et elle a voulu je ne sais pas, elle a voulu me ressusciter et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe elle va mourir Jim elle n'a plus de jambes, aide-la, aide-la !

Il secoua la tête. Oh, maintenant tout était clair, c'était juste un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était idiot, où Amber aurait-elle appris à passer devant la Vérité ? Cat dans un chat ? Mais non, c'était ridicule, ridicule ! Putain de ridicule. Il recula dans l'obscurité et trébucha contre quelque chose de dur qui le fit tomber.

Snicket/Cathy poussa alors une longue plainte à la limite de l'hystérie et en tâtonnant, il se rendit compte que c'était le foutu corps de sa foutue petite sœur. Elle gisait là, une plaie suintante en plein milieu du front. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, prunelles révulsées. Cathy était là, morte sous ses yeux, et un chat avait sa voix.

Quelque chose opéra en lui, un calme étrange dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance. Cathy était morte. Et elle était maintenant dans le corps de Snicket le chat. Alors c'était vrai… Il tourna la tête. Il savait à quoi s'attendre. Là, collée au mur, son sang giclant avec faiblesse de ses moignons de jambes, Amber l'attendait.

Il se releva sans précipitation. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il savait. Peut-être après se rendrait-il compte à quel point il aurait dû paniquer, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il prit le corps de la blonde avec délicatesse, pour lui éviter une douleur inutile, mais rien ne changea. Elle devait s'être évanouie. Elle était blafarde, les bras pendant dans le vide. Snicket/Cathy tournoyait entre ses pieds en poussant des miaulements aigus.

Son t-shirt fut bientôt imbibé de sang et ils traversèrent la maison jusqu'à la salle de bains, laissant une trace ensanglantée dans leur sillage.

Là, Jim continua à assumer la responsabilité qui lui était due. Il allongea la jeune fille, nettoya les plaies, les banda, alla chercher des coagulants dans la pharmacie normalement réservée à son grand-père. Il lava Cathy le chat de tout ce sang qui lui collait au pelage. Puis il épongea le front d'Amber et rechangea les bandages qui gouttaient déjà rouge. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se réveille où la douleur serait atroce.

Aux coagulants, il ajouta une dose de tranquillisants et lui injecta le cocktail dans les veines sans la moindre émotion. Il savait que le mélange n'aurait aucun effet secondaire car les médecins du grand-père Bloodflower le lui administraient régulièrement. Il ferait effet dans une dizaine de minutes.

Cathy s'était roulée en boule dans un coin et parlait toute seule. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il fallait faire à présent, mais il tendit les bras et elle vint se lover contre son torse. Sa fourrure était froide. Il changea une dernière fois Amber et finalement, les coagulants durent fonctionner car le sang s'arrêta bientôt de jaillir des plaies. La jeune fille eut un visage un peu plus détendu.

Peut-être était-ce vain, peut-être ceci allait-il la sauver. Il n'en savait rien.

Il soupira et continua à caresser le pelage glacé de Cathy le chat, dans le silence le plus absolu.

Il allait devoir trouver une solution.

* * *

***Her Name is Alice est une chanson du groupe SHINEDOWN, Rolling Girl de Miku Hatsune, et enfin Where I End and You Begin est un morceau de RADIOHEAD !**

**Jim écoute les mêmes morceaux que moi, vous pensez que c'est grave Mr le Docteur ?**  
**Argh, j'aime pas faire des parties médicales, j'ai l'impression que ce que je dis est un peu trop facile et naïf... Enfin.**  
**Hasta pronto, comme diraient les Espagnols !**


	3. Sur de bons rails

- Oui… Oui bien sûr, m'enfin tu vois, je n'ai pas tellement le temps… C'est si important ?… Ouais. Ouais, je sais… Je sais pas trop si je vais y arriver… Oui. Enfin si on me renvoie, c'est toi qui paie !… Quoi ? Ah ben oui, hein, il faut se montrer présente tout le temps… Hein ? Mouais… J'sais pas s'ils avaleront ça, c'est un peu gros comme excuse… C'est vrai ! Bon… T'as dit c'est où ? Ouais, ça va, ce n'est pas si loin… Tu me rembourseras le billet hein ?... Oui !... Mais non voyons, bien sûr que je t'adore jusqu'au ciel ! Idiote. … Bon, allez, j'y vais, au moins demain matin je serais de retour… Moui, on se revoit bientôt, ne t'en fais pas !... Allez bises !

Rowena éteignit son portable et soupira, avalant du même coup le reste de son café – froid, bien sûr. Louise était quelqu'un d'incroyable, mais leurs conversations prenaient toujours des heures. Heureusement qu'elle avait mangé son croissant avant son appel. Pas sûr qu'elle aurait eu faim après ça.

Elle se releva pour payer sa commande et partit d'un pas vif vers son appartement. Comme d'habitude, sa générosité l'avait embarquée dans une histoire pas possible. Enfin, elle n'avait eu aucun ordre de mission ces derniers jours, et même un quartier libre. C'était tranquille dans ce secteur. Elle n'était pas assez haute gradée pour être envoyée régler les conflits à l'Ouest, et de toute manière c'étaient les garnisons du coin qui s'en occupaient.

Louise travaillait dans l'hôpital le plus coté de Central. Conséquence, une majorité des infirmiers, des psychologues et des soins palliatifs avaient été envoyés pour calmer les familles Ouestiennes qui subissaient des assauts terroristes. Et Rowena était tellement dévouée…

En clair, elle devait remplacer au pied levé son amie qui jouait à présent le double-rôle de médecin et d'aide psychologique. Autant dire qu'elle peinait à remplir efficacement son emploi avec cette charge supplémentaire sur les épaules.

Bien sûr, la jeune femme n'était pas obligée d'accepter. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il fallait dire dans de telles circonstances. « Bonjour Mademoiselle, pardon de vous déranger, votre grand-père est mort d'une grave hémorragie interne la nuit dernière ? » Ah, la bonne blague.

Et pour couronner le tout, elle ne pourrait pas rester longtemps. A peine quelques heures. Et un aller-retour en train coûtait tellement cher ! Louise allait se ruiner à faire ces deux travails en même temps…

Une fois chez elle, elle prit le temps d'emballer quelques affaires et de se brosser les cheveux avant de tourner les talons. Il devait être, allez, dix heures du matin ? L'air était frais, il avait plu la nuit dernière, un orage incroyable ! Un vent d'Est soufflait sur la ville et charriait une odeur de terre et de pierre mouillée. Rowena adorait ce parfum. Elle était presque certaine que ça devait ressembler à ça, la mer.

Elle habitait à côté de la gare et du métro, puisque les appartements là-bas étaient beaucoup moins chers. Le bruit dérangeait tous les clients potentiels. Elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas, c'était quand même plus pratique pour se rendre à la caserne que devoir se trouver un taxi ou pire, y aller à pied.

Personne ne faisait attention à elle au milieu de la foule. Elle trouvait ça bizarrement réconfortant. Avec son uniforme, elle représentait une autorité supérieure, une aide, mais aussi une cible. Pas en civile. Elle n'était pas laide mais pas jolie non plus, assez banale pour se fondre dans la masse. Elle aurait peut-être pu faire espionne au service de l'Etat si elle l'avait voulu.

Le train qu'elle prit n'était pas plein, bien au contraire. Le Sud-est n'était pas la destination préférée des touristes qui préféraient la modernité et la mer à la campagne. Rowena fit la moue. La ville où elle allait devait être la plus grande du département entier… Peut-être même de la région ! Et elle n'avait que dix mille habitants…

Une voix posée retentit dans le wagon – le trajet durerait en moyenne deux heures. Au moins, elle aurait du temps pour savoir ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire à la famille en deuil. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'avait jamais trop su parler aux gens désespérés. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté, déjà ? Ah oui, bien sûr, pour rendre service.

_« La prochaine fois, Rowie, tu te la fermes. »_

Toujours la même phrase qu'elle se répétait en boucle, comme un mantra, pour se protéger de ses pulsions de générosité qui finissaient immanquablement par frapper.

Mais en règle générale, ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Personne n'en avait vraiment abusé tout au long de sa vie, les services qu'elle accomplissait n'étaient pas terribles. Et elle se sentait toujours terriblement fière d'elle en voyant tout ce qu'elle était capable d'accomplir. Certaines personnes manquaient d'obstination, d'empathie ou simplement de bonne volonté. Pour rendre service, il fallait tout ça, et plus encore.

_« Même pas besoin d'Alchimie ! Je suis un génie, franchement. »_

L'Alchimie… Le vieux qui était mort et dont elle allait consoler la famille était Alchimiste. Oh, trois fois rien, sans titre ronflant ou distinction particulière, un petit Alchimiste comme il en existait tant à travers le pays. Depuis l'Eclipse, on avait jugé bon de répandre partout la pratique de l'Alchimie. Quelqu'un averti des règles pense moins à les transgresser.

Rowena n'avait jamais été douée en Alchimie. Son grand-père, le très célèbre Roy Mustang, ne lui en avait jamais voulu, contrairement à son père qui avait toujours vécu dans la peur qu'on le juge indigne de son lignage. Il avait voulu que sa fille ait la même crainte. Plus rassurant, peut-être ?

Peine perdue ! Sa mère avait divorcé et elle était partie vivre avec elle sans plus voir son père – pas comme s'il lui manquait.

_« Salopard, tiens. »_

Enfin, pour en revenir au vieil homme, ce n'était pas tant sa profession qui l'intéressait. Louise aurait au moins pu lui donner son nom ! S'il était mort à l'hôpital du Mont Pourpre, c'était qu'il était très riche de son vivant. Ca devait être un patronyme pompeux et désuet. Du genre Richard ou Arthurus. Elle soupira et replaça une mèche qui venait de tomber de sa queue de cheval.

- Gare de Misthallery, ville de Lega-Cy, quinze minutes d'arrêt. Gare de Misthallery, ville de Lega-Cy, quinze minutes d'arrêt, fit la voix polie qui résonna partout dans son wagon.

La jeune femme s'étira longuement, lança son sac sur son épaule et sortit à l'air libre. Aussitôt, le changement entre la gare principale de Central City et cette gare-là lui sauta aux yeux. Il y avait très peu de monde. La gare semblait ancienne, avec une voûte en pierre taillée couverte de coquillages fossilisés. Les vitres en simple vitrage étaient sales, mais c'était de la terre. Elle haussa un sourcil en remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucun policier.

Une femme d'environ cinquante ans bavardait avec un commis aux bagages au guichet. Elle s'en approcha un peu et la femme soupira lorsqu'elle dût interrompre sa conversation – probablement passionnante.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit-elle avec un ennui manifeste.

- Bonjour, j'aimerai savoir où loge la famille – le nom lui échappa un instant, puis il revint d'un seul coup – Bloodflower. Vous la connaissez peut-être ?

La femme ouvrit de grands yeux fardés de poudre bleue et prit une expression de tristesse.

- Oh, Mademoiselle, vous arrivez à un très mauvais moment pour cette famille. Il ne reste plus que l'aînée ! Sa sœur est morte dans un accident, et son grand-père vient de mourir à l'hôpital…

- Je sais, se hâta t-elle de dire _« Sa sœur est morte aussi ? Oh mon Dieu… »_ Je viens justement de la part de l'hôpital du Mont Pourpre pour… Assister la famille endeuillée.

La femme hocha la tête, compréhensive, et fouilla un instant dans ses papiers pour en sortir une carte de la ville. Elle entoura une maison au stylobille rouge et tapota la gare.

- Voilà, vous êtes là. La jeune fille n'est plus chez elle, bien sûr, elle vit maintenant chez un garçon appelé Jim Blueberry. C'est son adresse.

- Plus chez elle ? Pourquoi ?

- Oh, Mademoiselle, vous imaginez-vous vivre seule dans la maison où votre sœur s'est faite assassiner sous vos yeux, sans aucune présence réconfortante ?

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Oui, elle comprenait maintenant. Elle saisit la carte et remercia la dame avant de s'éloigner à pas vifs. Dehors, un vent frais lui emmêla les cheveux. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle se força à ravaler ses larmes. La jeune fille devait avoir bien plus de raisons qu'elle de se plaindre.

Un nombre incroyable de taxis se pressaient dans les rues pour que les gens évitent de remonter les pentes raides de Lega-Cy, et plusieurs l'abordèrent, mais elle refusa d'y monter. D'abord parce qu'elle avait besoin de marcher un peu, ensuite parce que la gare était au point le plus haut de la ville et qu'elle n'avait qu'à descendre. Et puis surtout parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir emmené assez d'argent pour s'en payer un.

_« Heureusement que la carte était gratuite… J'aurais galéré, sinon. »_

L'appartement dudit Jim Blueberry était situé dans ce qui devait être la rue la plus fréquentée de la ville. Elle devait être une des seules à descendre à pied, et tout le monde s'amassait dans des voitures ou aux terrasses des cafés – pour se reposer d'une marche éreintante, sûrement. Mais pour Rowena, habituée de la capitale, Lega-Cy lui semblait bien tranquille. Elle slaloma entre les taxis et les bus pour se serrer sur le minuscule trottoir qui bordait une lignée d'immeubles jaunes rosés.

Elle entra dans le hall de celui qui devait être là où habitait la jeune fille à consoler. Dans les escaliers, une gamine en robe mauve la salua d'un signe de tête. Un chat blanc rôdait près des plantes en pot près de l'entrée. Rowena montait les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit la fille parler.

- Cathy, évite ces plantes, il paraît qu'elles sont toxiques.

Le miaulement faux du chat la fit sourire. Un chat désaccordé, avait-on déjà entendu ça ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la fille. Le chat revenait vers elle en trottinant, comme s'il n'était pas assuré sur ses pattes. Elle lui tendit les bras et il monta sur son épaule, s'enroulant autour de son cou à la manière d'une écharpe de fourrure.

Rowena sourit de nouveau et continua d'avancer. Le reste de l'immeuble était vide et calme, on entendait à peine les voitures du dehors. Mr Blueberry habitait le numéro 39. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle entendit le petit « clic » distinct que produisait le son d'un judas qu'on ouvre. Elle ne se retourna pas. Des voisins pétris d'ennuis qui cherchaient des ragots, elle en connaissait.

Elle se recoiffa un peu, essayant de paraître professionnelle – enfin, le plus qu'elle le pouvait – et toqua. Elle attendit un peu, mais personne n'ouvrit. Elle frappa de nouveau, un peu plus fort peut-être, et finalement la poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme cerné, écouteurs pendus aux oreilles.

Rowena haussa les sourcils. Elle s'attendait à quelqu'un de plus vieux pour garder une petite fille. Après quelques secondes de flottement, il ôta d'un geste d'habitué ses oreillettes et se redressa, l'air intéressé.

- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? ronronna t-il presque.

- Vous êtes bien Jim Blueberry ? demanda t-elle, gardant en tête qu'elle était là en tant que spécialiste.

- Oui, en effet, répondit-il d'un ton moins léger, peut-être déçu par cette entrée en matière. Vous venez pour une prothèse, ou un automail ?

- Euh, non, fit Rowena qui n'avait qu'une idée très floue de ce que pouvait être un automail. Non, je viens de la part de l'hôpital du Mont Pourpre, je suis… Enfin, je remplace l'aide psychologique auprès des familles endeuillées et je viens voir une parente de Mr Bloodflower. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle logeait chez vous, est-elle ici ?

L'expression du jeune homme changea brusquement et quelque chose s'apparentant à de la gêne passa sur son visage.

- Oui, enfin non, elle est sortie mais elle devrait revenir bientôt, vous voulez que j'aille la chercher ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait à l'épicerie du coin…

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Entrez, asseyez-vous, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle obéit et entra dans l'appartement exigu. Ca se voyait que quelqu'un d'autre vivait ici depuis peu. Un matelas à eau avait été rajouté dans un coin, trois valises à moitié vides gisaient à ses côtés. Jim s'excusa encore et sortit. Ses mouvements étaient brusques, il devait être un peu paniqué – elle avait été habituée à lire le langage du corps.

Il n'y avait aucune chaise libre. Tout était encombré par des pièces métalliques dont elle ne voyait pas l'usage et des instruments qui débordaient d'un bureau de métal. Rowena resta plantée là quelques secondes, mal à l'aise, puis la curiosité prit le dessus et elle commença à fureter dans l'appartement. L'excuse des toilettes était plausible du moment qu'elle ne touchait à rien.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, au final. Ce Jim Blueberry et la jeune fille vivaient vraiment dans un petit endroit, pas comme chez elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre de la salle de bains et elle aperçut de grandes maisons, plus haut sur la ville. Des demeures splendides. Petite, elle rêvait d'habiter dans l'une d'entre elles, un peu comme celles de son grand-père.

Soudain, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas dans l'entrée – trop légers pour être ceux du jeune homme. Une voix de gamine résonna dans toutes les pièces.

- Jim ? L'épicerie était fermée, donc j'ai pas pu y aller, je fais quoi maintenant ?

La jeune femme allait pour se présenter lorsqu'une deuxième voix chuchota à toute vitesse.

- Il a dû aller te chercher.

- Mais on était dans les escaliers, on n'a pas pu le rater !

- Si, parce qu'on est passées par l'ascenseur.

- Ah mais oui, pas bête…

- Profites-en pour mettre des affaires dans le sac de voyage.

- Il va revenir bientôt, c'est idiot de faire ça maintenant. Non, on va attendre demain quand il va partir pour l'après-midi chez ce Mr Poulidor…

- Kalidor.

- Oui, voilà, comme ça on finira tout et on partira après.

- Aucun regret ?

- On en a déjà parlé.

- Je veux juste être sûre !

Rowena fronçait les sourcils en écoutant leur conversation. Qui était avec la gamine ? Une amie ? Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être seule, c'était étrange. Elle finit par sortir de la salle de bains et avança dans la pièce principale. Là, au milieu, se tenait la fille en robe mauve qu'elle avait croisée. A ses pieds, le chat blanc. Elle sursauta en la voyant et recula précipitamment, heurtant le mur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-elle d'une voix trop aigue – terrifiée.

Rowena leva calmement les mains et baissa les yeux. Si la femme de la gare avait dit vrai, la sœur de cette fille avait été tuée, probablement par des inconnus surgis de nulle part – un peu comme elle.

- Ne crains rien, je suis de l'hôpital du Mont Pourpre, je suis une aide à la famille en deuil et c'est Jim Blueberry qui m'a invitée à entrer, déclara t-elle sur un ton posé, rassurant.

La jeune fille parut se détendre un peu et elle prit son chat dans ses bras. Celui-ci jeta un regard étrange à Rowena et elle détourna les yeux pour se concentrer sur la fille.

- C'est parce que mon grand-père est mort, hein ? demanda t-elle.

- Oui, en effet.

- On a appelé il y a deux jours pour me le dire. J'ai été triste mais au fond, ça va. Il était vieux et malade, il souffrait ou alors il était sous morphine, alors c'est mieux comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle avait tout dit d'une traite pour finir sur une intonation suppliante, comme si elle voulait être certaine que ce qu'elle pensait était la bonne chose à penser. La jeune femme hocha gravement la tête et la fille se mit à caresser le pelage du chat avec douceur.

- Au fait, finit par dire Rowena. Je… Je t'ai entendue parler avec quelqu'un… Il est encore là ?

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux affolés, et le chat se tortilla contre sa poitrine. Puis elle secoua la tête et ses boucles blondes volèrent avec elle.

- Non, je parlais toute seule, c'est fréquent chez les enfants vous savez.

- Je suis certaine d'avoir entendu une voix…

- C'est impossible, vous voyez bien que je suis seule !

Elle lui montra la pièce d'un grand geste de main pour souligner ses dires. Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait se cacher dans un endroit aussi petit, bien sûr… Soudain, l'attention de Rowena se reporta sur le chat qui avait enfoui sa tête dans le coude de la fille. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. La voix qu'elle avait entendue était une voix de fille – de petite fille. Basse comme si on ne devait pas l'entendre. Mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce à part elle, la gamine et ce chat…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et la gosse poussa un petit gémissement de frayeur en retour.

- C'est…

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, balbutia t-elle à toute vitesse, reculant encore plus.

- Ton chat !

- Non !

- Ton chat parle !

- Non, non !

- Comment as-tu fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cet animal ?

- Rien du tout !

- C'est… Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as…

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! cria t-elle. Laissez-moi !

Rowena s'approcha de la jeune fille, terriblement choquée par son inconscience. Le chat feula et tenta de la griffer mais elle était encore hors de portée.

- Tu as osé briser l'un des interdits de l'Alchimie, gronda t-elle. Tu as osé !

- Taisez-vous, par pitié !

- C'est ta sœur, hein ? Tu as osé enfermer ta sœur dans un chat ! Tu as osé être aussi stupide !

- Non, taisez-vous, taisez-vous…

- Laissez-la !

La deuxième voix qu'elle avait entendue dans la pièce – la voix du chat, elle en avait maintenant la confirmation – la stoppa net. Elle jeta un regard à l'animal qui la fixait. Des yeux terriblement intelligents, trop pour un greffier.

- Qui êtes-vous pour nous juger ? cracha t-elle. Amber a fait ce qu'elle jugeait juste ! Supporteriez-vous la mort de votre sœur, vous ?

Rowena se sentit vaciller et elle recula, blême.

- Je ne cautionne pas vos actes, répondit-elle néanmoins. Vous avez été tellement stupides ! Un interdit comme celui-ci n'est pas fait pour être transgressé ! Si tout le monde faisait comme vous, la Terre serait remplie d'infirmes ! Imaginez si on ressuscitait les dictateurs ou les monstres de l'Eclipse, hein ?

La réalité de ce qu'elle disait la rattrapa soudain et elle posa sur la jeune fille tremblante des yeux ronds. Des infirmes…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as sacrifié pour ta sœur ? demanda t-elle plus doucement.

- Elle a donné ses jambes.

Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux en entendant la voix de Jim, dans l'entrée. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de lorgner les jambes de la gamine sans aucun tact. Elles semblaient en très bon état – sans cicatrices ni marques quelconques, parfaitement rasées, rosées, normales.

Jim ferma les yeux, soupira, puis s'approcha de la petite table de la pièce pour la débarrasser.

- Nous allons avoir une longue conversation, je pense.

* * *

Amber se tenait droite sur son coussin, Cathy roulée en boule à ses pieds. Face à elle, Jim expliquait la situation à cette inconnue châtain qui avait tout deviné – si facilement ! Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet. Lorsqu'elle s'était présentée, elle avait dit qu'elle faisait partie de l'Armée. Elle comprenait maintenant sa réaction. Elle avait dû jurer de respecter les interdits de ce genre, et voilà qu'une gamine lui disait qu'elle avait transgressé l'un des plus importants.

Cathy se releva et s'assit, queue enroulée autour des pattes, fière et droite comme une véritable personne. Dardant un regard trop intelligent sur Jim et l'autre pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle évitait de se conduire en humaine lorsqu'il y avait des gens, habituellement. Elle devait s'entraîner – jouer, miauler, quémander des caresses à sa sœur. C'était comme ça – obligatoire.

Quant à Amber, elle ne savait pas si elle appréciait ce genre de jeux. C'était sa sœur, pas un simple animal. Et puis ce n'était pas comme caresser Snicket, loin de là, puisque la fourrure blanche était froide et raide. Morte. C'était assez étrange, comme passer la main sur un tapis de poils.

L'inconnue se retourna soudain vers elle et elle leva les yeux, tenta de mettre un sourire poli sur son visage, échoua lamentablement. La blonde avait peur de ce qu'elle allait faire à présent. Surtout si elle les avait entendues parler du voyage ! Là, elles seraient dans la merde la plus complète – tant pis pour la grossièreté.

- Je… commença la jeune femme.

Elle paraissait choisir ses mots avec soin, et Amber lui adressa un petit signe de tête encourageant.

- Je suis navrée, finit-elle par dire. Je, enfin, je comprends votre panique et pourquoi vous avez tenté une chose comme celle-là. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

Elle la vouvoyait, maintenant, peut-être pour lui montrer un respect qui l'aurait adoucie. La jeune fille réussit enfin à sourire et Cathy parla à sa place.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Alors c'est oublié ?

- Oublié, non, mais pardonné, corrigea Amber qui avait l'habitude de répondre ceci lorsqu'on lui posait la question. Parce qu'oublier, ça c'était un truc qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Si elle avait oublié ses erreurs, elle les aurait refaites. Il y avait des choses dont il fallait se rappeler – et ça, c'en était une. La femme devait l'apprendre aussi.

- Bon, donc faisons les présentations en règle, lança Jim en se dirigeant vers la cuisine – probablement pour préparer son énième café soluble de la journée. Allez !

- Euh… Je m'appelle Rowena Hawkeye-

- Oh mon Dieu comme la femme du Généralissime Mustang ? la coupa Cathy en criant, ses grands yeux bruns brusquement illuminés.

Amber soupira et enfouit son visage dans sa paume. Oh, cette femme tombait mal. Sa sœur avait toujours été une incorrigible admiratrice des héros de l'Eclipse et connaissait leur histoire par cœur depuis le berceau. Elle, elle était assez grande pour savoir qu'on leur avait probablement offert une version édulcorée ou améliorée de la vraie guerre. Ca n'empêchait pas Cathy de rêver d'héroïsme et de gloire dans un monde ravagé par l'Alchimie de monstres hideux, sanguinaires et stupides.

- Oui… C'est ma grand-mère.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on a quelqu'un d'important à la maison, Amber ? Tu te rends compte ? piailla la plus jeune, aux anges. On a de la visite d'un éminent membre de la société moderne ! Vous voyez souvent votre grand-père ? Vous lui avez déjà parlé ? Vous êtes riche ?

Rowena lâcha un petit rire un peu gêné à sa dernière remarque et, par réflexe, la blonde donna un tape entre les oreilles de sa sœur – une vieille habitude lorsque Snicket décidait de fouiller leurs assiettes ou de s'endormir sur les plates-bandes.

- Cathyyy… gronda t-elle.

- Mais avec ça notre côte de popularité va exploser !

- Tu comptes t'en vanter à qui ? T'es censée être morte !

- On verra un jour…

- Un jour quand ?

- Quand je rencontrerai des gens nouveaux…

- Genre, qui parlent à des chats ?

- Dans certains pays, les chats sont vénérés !

- Ouais, les Xinois vont grave t'adorer, railla Amber.  
- Les Xinois ? Voyons Amber, c'est ridicule, on ira jamais à Xing, gronda Cathy.  
- Mais si, bien sûr que si !  
- Non, on n'ira pas.  
- Si, souviens-toi, t'as pas oublié quand même !  
- On n'ira pas, répéta t-elle en détachant les syllabes, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de sa sœur comme pour l'avertir.  
Amber comprit brusquement ce qu'elle avait dit et se mordit la langue, furieuse contre elle-même. Bon sang, les règles étaient claires –pas de lapsus, pas de comparaisons, même pas un mot sur leur destination, parce que Jim était très, trop intelligent… Elle voulut arranger les choses, hausser les épaules en approuvant sa sœur, dire que ce n'était évidemment pas possible, mais ça ne fonctionna pas comme elle l'aurait voulu. Rowena se mêla à la danse.

- Ah oui, au fait ! Je vous ai entendues parler d'un voyage tout à l'heure…

Elles étaient fichues.

Deux tasses brisées, le bruit de leur explosion décuplé entre les murs de la cuisine. Connaissant Jim, il devait avoir lâché la tasse portant l'autographe de Will Biler, son réalisateur préféré, et celle décorée de longs dragons bleus. Ses préférées. Dommage, pensa distraitement Amber, parce que ces tasses étaient des trésors et que ce n'était pas facile d'en retrouver, surtout celle avec l'autogra-

- Alors c'était ça les dictionnaires de Xinois que vous avez empruntés à la bibliothèque ! Vous comptiez vous casser sans me le dire ! explosa finalement le jeune homme en revenant dans la pièce, les mains pleines de café. Mais vous êtes franchement inconscientes !

- Non, on voulait… commença Cathy, piteuse.

- Et tes jambes, Amber, hein ? Qui t'a fait tes jambes ? Qui sait comment les réparer ? Tu peux pas partir comme ça ! Et entraîner ta sœur dans tes conneries encore une fois, tu t'en sens capable ? Tu as juste treize ans, bordel ! Treize ans ! Tu es une gamine !

Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules. Elle n'avait jamais vu Jim aussi furieux de toute sa vie, et son inconscience lui sauta brutalement aux yeux.

Mais il avait raison, évidemment qu'il avait raison ! A trop tirer la langue à la mort elle finit par mal le prendre… Treize ans, et elle se jugeait capable de tout franchir. Comment avait-elle fait pour y croire ? Le dernier mois avait été si beau en reconstruisant ses rêves de vie normale. Oh, pas qu'elle ait fait ça pour le plaisir – oh non.

Elle et Cathy savaient d'où venait l'odeur étrange qui flottait parfois dans l'appartement, pourquoi la plus jeune avait du mal à se mouvoir, pourquoi elle perdait sa fourrure sans la récupérer et pourquoi sa vue se brouillait. Le corps de Snicket commençait à pourrir – la cadette avec. Elle avait été enfermée dans une enveloppe vouée à se décomposer.

Mais elles se souvenaient bien des tentatives de déménagement de leur grand-père vers cette contrée aux progrès technologiques si fulgurants, à la médecine prétendument miraculeuse – Xing la puissante. Elles se souvenaient des essais désespérés des infirmières pour obtenir un visa et une place dans un hôpital, mais en vain. Du moins c'était trop tard pour leur grand-père, incapable de se mouvoir davantage, obligé de renoncer déjà à sa guérison – à la vie.

Et c'était ainsi que l'idée avait germée. Graine folle au fond de crânes meurtris. Embaucher un médecin Xinois – en trouver un capable de les suivre pour toujours.

D'ailleurs ce n'était pas que pour Cathy, ça la concernait elle aussi ! La jeune fille n'avait rien dit – pas si bête. Elle avait refusé les automails par peur de la douleur. Toutes les cajoleries de Jim, qui s'y connaissait bien et était conscient des risques d'une simple prothèse, n'y avaient rien fait. Rien que penser à la souffrance la terrorisait. Son corps refusait l'idée d'avoir mal.

Mais les prothèses étaient elles aussi douloureuses. Moins, bien moins, comme une morsure d'araignée face à la piqûre d'un frelon. Des élancements diffus, des nerfs qui se tendaient brutalement, des démangeaisons à l'intérieur même de ses moignons de jambes. Et pourquoi, si le médecin pouvait soigner Cathy jusqu'à ce qu'elle souhaite mourir, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas guérir davantage ses plaies ?

C'était donc avec cette inconscience, cette idée de facilité qu'elles avaient préparé leur escapade vers Xing. Elles auraient appelé Jim souvent et tout se serait bien passé.

Mais brutalement, Amber se rendit compte de son âge véritable. A treize ans, on restait une enfant – peut-être était elle mature, et déterminée, et courageuse, mais elle était une enfant. Sans papiers, sans argent, sans rien qu'une vague idée inavouable. On la rattraperait vite, on l'empêcherait de sortir encore. Elle était une gosse et resterait une gosse.

Il y eut un instant de déconnexion dans son esprit où elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle était. C'était une pensée si rageante que, si elle avait été moins optimiste, elle en aurait probablement pleuré. Mais elle oublia vite cette sensation d'inutilité – pas comme si elle avait voulu la retenir – et la remplaça par de la rage, par la pensée réconfortante qu'elle aurait pu se débrouiller seule et que c'était la faute des autres qui ne savaient pas voir à quel point elle était douée, oh non… Bande d'idiots.

Soudain, Rowena prit la parole d'un ton un peu hasardeux.

- Vous… Enfin…

- Vous feriez mieux de partir, Mademoiselle, fit le jeune homme d'un ton glacé.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, je veux dire, accompagner…

- Evidemment non ! J'ai un travail ici, moi. Et elles n'iront pas seules, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je refuse. Leur égoïsme doit avoir des limites. Maintenant allez-vous en, et navré de vous avoir montré une scène pareille.

- Jim, tu ne peux pas nous en empêcher ! On va se barrer quand même, menaça Amber en se redressant et en fusillant du regard le plus grand. Cathy faisait des huit souples entre ses chevilles pour manifester son accord.

- Assieds-toi. On en reparlera après.

- Tu n'es pas notre père ! feula la plus jeune des sœurs.

- Si vous n'aviez pas désobéi, je n'aurai pas pris sa place.

Oh, l'argument perfide. Le désavantage était qu'il savait où frapper pour obtenir le plus d'effet. En une seconde, les images défilèrent dans la tête d'Amber – celles qui peuplaient ses cauchemars – et elle lui en voulut atrocement de les avoir fait remonter. La culpabilité avec.

- Maintenant, Mademoiselle Hawkeye, partez, je vous en prie.

- Euh… Dites. Si quelqu'un d'autre accompagnait ces filles…

- Non.

- Je fais partie de l'Armée, Monsieur. Il est en mon pouvoir d'escorter certaines personnes. Elles ne risqueraient rien avec moi, je vous le promets.

- J'ai dit non. C'est très aimable mais pour un voyage aussi dénué de sens, je trouve ça idiot.

Amber soupira un long coup, ferma les yeux pour les rouvrit, plantant ses prunelles dans celles du jeune homme. A son tour d'utiliser son Joker.

- Jim, Cathy pourrit.

Il eut l'air de se prendre une brique sur la tête. Ses jambes tremblèrent et il dût s'assoir.

Il y eut un grand silence. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse – et elle était prête à parier qu'il comprendrait très vite les tenants et les aboutissants. Jim n'était pas idiot. Un pli soucieux avait creusé son front, et il jouait avec ses écouteurs. Elles ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi fatigué. Ainsi ridé on aurait volontiers cru qu'il avait dix ans de plus. C'était l'inquiétude qui avait creusé son visage.

- Très bien, finit-il par soupirer.

Cathy bondit sur l'épaule d'Amber d'un mouvement souple et elles jetèrent un coup d'œil à Rowena. Elle se tenait droite, fière dans son costume de civile. En son fort intérieur, la blonde l'étiqueta digne de confiance.

Sa proposition était maintenant une promesse – et les deux gamines espéraient qu'elle avait l'honneur dans le sang.

- Bien sûr, il va falloir régler un paquet de détails…

- Prévenir mes supérieurs, par exemple.

- Faire nos paquets.

- Te laisser des informations sur le réglage de tes jambes.

Jim donna une pichenette à l'alliage d'os et de métal, imitation chair humaine, qui composait les jambes de la jeune fille. Elle ne ressentit rien, mais on lui avait dit qu'il fallait vraiment remonter jusqu'aux boulons aux creux des cuisses pour deviner que ce n'étaient pas des vraies.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligée, Mademoiselle, dit-il d'un ton un peu vague.

- J'aime rendre service, assura Rowena.

- Un service aussi grand n'est plus un service mais un fardeau.

- Je ne crois pas. Si quelqu'un veut quelque chose de censé, qu'on le lui offre. Ces deux filles cherchent quelque chose pour les soigner, n'est-ce pas ? C'est presque vital. Je comprends que vous ne puissiez pas en parler à tout le monde, je peux m'en charger maintenant que je suis dans, disons le secret.

- Oui… C'est sûr…

- Euh, Mademoiselle ?

Rowena baissa les yeux vers Cathy.

- Oui ?

- Quand partons-nous ?

Amber vit brusquement le visage de la jeune femme prendre une expression qu'elle identifia comme gênée. Elle devina la réponse avant qu'elle ne soit dite.

- Ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Jim sembla reprendre vie et il bondit sur ses pieds.

- Ce soir ? Impossible ! Enfin, c'est trop… Trop tôt !

- Oh, je suis désolée, murmura Rowena. J'ai réservé mes places pour le dernier train ce soir.

- Mais vous pourriez revenir !

- Jim…

- Enfin vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !

- Plus on attend plus je… Enfin, plus je me décompose, fit Cat d'une voix douce.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Amber, peut-être plus perfidement que sa sœur.

Elle savait que le jeune homme allait s'en vouloir de n'avoir rien remarqué au sujet de sa sœur, mais aussi que son envie de les voir rester un peu tenait du pur égoïsme – le même que celui qu'il lui jetait à la face. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser avec lui et il le savait. Depuis quand prenait-elle plaisir à blesser les gens auxquels elle tenait ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Jim hocha de la tête, trois fois de suite, d'un mouvement un peu vague comme s'il se sentait prêt à s'évanouir. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et Rowena finit par baisser les yeux.

- Je repasserai vers vingt heures…

Et elle quitta l'appartement. Cathy bondit de l'épaule de sa sœur et vint frotter sa tête contre la main ballante de Jim. Celui-ci reprit vie, remit machinalement ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et chercha une musique dans son baladeur. Puis il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait rien dit et elles attendirent patiemment qu'il se calme.

- Vous êtes inconscientes… Vous obligez cette femme à vous rendre ce service, murmura t-il finalement.

- On n'a pas le choix, rétorqua la blonde.

- On pourrait faire autrement…

- La médecine est bien plus fiable là-bas qu'ici.

- On pourrait appeler, ça pourrait rester secret…

- Appeler ? Tu croirais une histoire comme ça sans preuves ? On y a déjà réfléchi, Jim.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire.

- On avait peur de ta réaction, plaida Cathy.

- Vous pensez pouvoir tout affronter à votre âge. J'aimerai que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas le cas…

- On sera accompagnées. Dès qu'on aura trouvé quelqu'un, on reviendra vivre une vie normale ici, promis.

- Vous pensez y arriver ?

- On doit essayer.

Il releva la tête et leur sourit faiblement.

- Vous êtes fortes, y'a pas à dire. Allez, filez.

Amber lui décocha un pauvre sourire en retour et se tourna vers son ersatz de chambre tandis que, dans son dos, Jim se levait et se dirigeait vers la cuisine, probablement pour nettoyer ce qu'il avait fait tomber. Effacer les mauvais souvenirs et espérer que tout irait bientôt mieux. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, il fallait maintenant se préparer et attendre.

Et rêver à un lendemain plus facile.

* * *

Harry Wishman avait alors obéi. Il avait tout accepté sans broncher, tous les ordres, toutes les perfidies, toutes les opérations et les modifications. Quelque chose en lui l'avait rendu imperméable à ce qu'il devait faire, avait fermé ses oreilles lorsqu'il y avait des cris et voilé ses yeux lorsque les expériences se faisaient insoutenables.

Il ne dormait plus la nuit. Il la passait à bénir cette carapace de métal qui l'empêchait de devenir fou mais aussi de se rebeller. A quoi cela aurait-il servi, du reste ? Qu'aurait-il dit une fois à l'extérieur ? Probablement que cette protection l'aurait abandonné et que les souvenirs auraient fondu sur lui pour le transformer en loque humaine. Mr Wishman refusait cette idée et c'était tant mieux.

Alors il restait là, taillant, fondant, soudant et recousant, épongeant et cassant, insérant, huilant, fusionnant et déchirant. Il travaillait, c'était un service, un métier, c'était son choix et il devait le suivre jusqu'au bout. Mais après ? Il ne pensait pas à un après, peut-être qu'il n'y en aurait jamais.

Les yeux rouges commandés furent les dernières places placées sur la dernière enveloppe, au dernier moment. Il les avait peaufinés pendant près de trois jours, peut-être les pires car il les redoutait, car la sortie approchait et que s'il sortait, il deviendrait si misérable qu'on devrait l'enfermer. Alors il s'était appliqué sur ces yeux, rivalisant d'ingéniosité pour un caprice d'enfant. Des yeux rouges. Il fallait des yeux rouges, Mr Wishman allait les faire.

Il avait fait de même pour tout, délicat, caressant. Chérissant le moindre rouage et le moindre ongle comme l'un des enfants qu'il n'avait jamais eus parce qu'ils l'empêchaient de penser à la suite. Il s'était conduit en gentleman tout au long des expériences sauf envers les matériaux. Avait-on déjà vu quelqu'un aimer un morceau de plastique, respecter une plaque d'acier ? Il fallait aimer le résultat.

Les matériaux n'étaient pas orthodoxes et probablement que le final ne le serait pas non plus, mais ce n'était pas le problème de Mr Wishman. Lui se contentait d'obéir. Petit à petit, à force d'empathie envers tant de créations délicates, il se mit à aimer les choses qu'il fabriquait – un amour délirant, secret, plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu éprouver.

Ce n'était ni du désir ni de la folie. Ca pouvait être comparé à de la foi envers un Dieu tout-puissant, protecteur, certes invisible et inaudible mais présent malgré tout. Une foi qui animait bientôt plus les gestes de l'homme que la perspective d'un futur destructeur. Ces créatures étaient proches de la perfection, et cette perfection le touchait en plein cœur. La fierté d'avoir pu participer à un miracle l'envahissait régulièrement. S'il haïssait les vils matériaux, s'il méprisait la chimie contre-nature avec laquelle il les liait, il idolâtrait l'aboutissement.

Alors lorsqu'il eut fini, lorsque les yeux rouges furent posés et qu'on lui jeta un regard – peut-être terrifié, peut-être rempli de rage, ou de tristesse, ou de plus encore – il se mit à pleurer. Etait-il heureux d'avoir créé ou terrifié d'avoir fini ? Les larmes étaient amères et lui brûlaient les yeux.

On emporta les merveilles ailleurs et il ne sut pas ce qu'il se produisit à ce moment-là. Il aurait aimé savoir, mais il était seul dans ce laboratoire qu'il connaissait finalement à peine. C'était normal, quand aurait-il pris le temps de s'arrêter, de regarder et de laisser ses pensées vagabonder ? Il n'aurait pas pu se l'autoriser. Il se demanda vaguement si on le laisserait voir ses précieuses créations avant d'affronter un lendemain effrayant, si il pourrait effleurer une dernière fois ces résultats – il se souvint des matières premières, et rien ne lui souleva le cœur. Peut-être que tout irait bien au final. Peut-être resterait-il sain une fois dehors.

- Mr Wishman ? Nous avons fini. Peut-être aimerez-vous voir votre ouvrage à l'œuvre.

On l'avait conduit dans une pièce sombre, loin des carrelages blancs et lavés des couloirs, là où devant ses yeux émerveillés huit corps se mouvaient avec lenteur. On aurait dit des enfants cherchant à imiter des adultes, sachant les mouvements mais incapables de les reproduire. Il les contempla faire leurs premiers pas puis adopter une démarche plus fluide, souple et prédatrice, sûre.

Ils étaient sept debout, dépliants leurs doigts, tirant sur leurs cheveux, tentant de parler pour être certains de ce qu'ils étaient. Il n'y avait aucune déficience chez eux. Un seul corps convulsait encore au sol, le corps aux yeux rouges. Mr Wishman ne le regarda pas.

Il n'entendit pas qu'on fermait la porte derrière lui.

L'un des corps éclata brutalement de rire et tous se dirigèrent vers lui, de cette démarche élastique de grand fauve en chasse. Dieu en marche ébranlait le sol. Harry Wishman n'avait pas peur et le futur s'effaça lentement, détruit par les mains de perfection qu'il avait créées. Il mourut dans un ultime soupir, fervent, priant pour ces enfants qui lui offraient la délivrance ultime.

- Vous voilà donc, Homonculus. Je vois que vous semblez avoir retrouvé vos forces premières.

La voix parlait à nouveau.

* * *

**Voilà voilà...**  
**(Vous vous attendiez à qui d'autre en guest star, sérieux ?)**  
**Vous aurez l'explication du pourquoi du comment des Homonculus plus tard, sachez cependant que j'y ai passé trois jours à effacer/réécrire/corriger/re-effacer... Bref la galère pour expliquer clairement comment ils sont revenus sans passer par la case "Mon Père m'a sorti de son front".**

**Mais c'est ça aussi qui est drôle... Remarquez que ça doit en choquer plus d'un et que les plus pointilleux vont arrêter ici, outrés du fait que j'aie pu inventer quelque chose d'aussi, disons, bancal.**  
**BREF !**  
**Sinon la vague d'OCs n'est pas finie. Va encore y en avoir quelques uns mais techniquement ça devrait bien se passer. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de Rowie, normalement on devrait avoir plus de points de vue d'elle histoire de creuser sa personnalité, son passé, ses motivations toussa !**

**Allez, see you soon !**


End file.
